Just Cause Wiki:Poll Archive
This article is the results archive for any and all polls on this wiki. Current poll(s) 2019 April 28 to November 16 How do you like the Dare Devils of Destruction DLC? *It's awesome! The greatest DLC yet in the JC series: 6 *It's OK: 17 *The vehicle handling could use more polish: 10 *I haven't purchased it yet, but plan to: 10 *It's not my style: 4 *I hate it: 1 2018 December 9 to April 28 Are you enjoying Just Cause 4? *Yes: 89 *It's OK: 14 *No: 6 *I haven't purchased it yet: 59 *WATER TEXTURES AHHHH: 0 October 22 to December 8 What in Just Cause 4 are you most exited for? *'Vehicles:' 17 *'Weapons:' 4 *'Grappler mods (balloons, boosters, ...):' 5 *'Map (geography and settlements):' 38 *'Story:' 6 *'Destructable items:' 2 *'Animals and general nature:' 2 *'Weather (now storms):' 11 June 12 to October 21 What's your favourite faction? *'The Agency:' 6 *'Black Hand:' 17 *'Rioja Cartel:' 1 *'Montano Cartel:' 0 *'Ultranationalists at the hidden temple at Isla Maria Dolorosa:' 2 *'Guerrillas:' 0 *'Weapon salesmen/gangsters from "Brothers in Arms":' 0 *'Ular Boys:' 6 *'Reapers:' 14 *'Roaches:' 1 *'Gambler's Den Gambling Group:' 0 *'De Luca's Rebellion:' 0 *'Japanese Military:' 0 *'Russian Military:' 1 *'San Esperito Military:' 0 *'Panau Secret Service:' 4 *'Panau Military:' 1 *'Medici Military:' 6 *'San Esperito Police Department:' 0 *'The Rebellion:' 44 *'Unnamed biker gang from a JC1 sidemission:' 1 *'White Tiger:' 1 *'eDEN Corporation:' 39 *'Lacrima Rebels:' 6 *'Civilians:' 3 March 26 to June 12 When will there be a Just Cause 4 teaser? *'Some time in 2018:' 54 *'Maybe 2019:' 30 *'How about 2020?:' 10 *'Never, there will be no Just Cause 4:' 8 September 19 - March 26 What's your favourite province of Medici? (Search the wiki for "Maps" if you can't remember.) *'Alvea (DLC):' 0 *'Aspera:' 1 *'Baia:' 13 *'Capite Est:' 0 *'Capite West:' 1 *'Cauda:' 0 *'Corda Dracon:' 4 *'Costa Sud:' 1 *'eDEN Airship (DLC):' 7 *'Falco:' 12 *'Feno:' 0 *'Grande Pastura:' 5 *'Lacos:' 2 *'Lavand:' 1 *'Libeccio:' 2 *'Litore Torto:' 4 *'Maestrale:' 9 *'Massos:' 1 *'Montana:' 11 *'Nebio Nord (DLC):' 0 *'Nebio Sud (DLC):' 1 *'Novola (DLC):' 0 *'Petra:' 3 *'Plagia:' 2 *'Prima:' 6 *'Prospere:' 5 *'Regno:' 17 *'Rocca Blau:' 1 *'Sirocco Nord:' 4 *'Sirocco Sud:' 2 *'Soros:' 0 *'Trio:' 0 *'Stingray Area (DLC):' 28 *'Umbra:' 0 *'Val de Mar:' 4 2017 February 22 - September 18 Which of these JC3 cars has the best engine sound? *'13 Vigueur: 5 *'Autostraad D700:' 2 *'Kerner Serpente R:' 2 *'Mugello Farina Duo:' 36 *'Mugello Quipozza F:' 2 *'Mugello Raffinati Vitesse:' 15 *'Stria Carera G:' 0 *'Stria Cucciola:' 0 *'Stria Ghepardo 3S:' 3 *'Stria Joia:' 2 *'Stria Kavala:' 1 *'Verdeleon 3:' 16 *'The Rocket:' 11 *'Stria Facocero:' 0 *'Urga Ogar 7 V8:' 0 *'Urga Szturm 63A:' 0 *'Weimaraner W3:' 7 November 15 - February 22 What is your favourite DLC weapon? *'Air Propulsion Gun:' 25 *'Bulls Eye Assault Rifle:' 4 *'Cluster Bomb Launcher:' 5 *'Multi-Lock Missile Launcher:' 2 *'Quad Rocket Launcher:' 5 *'Rico's Signature Gun:' 4 *'Kousavá:' 1 *'Final Argument:' 1 *'eDEN Spark:' 38 *'Power Core:' 2 *'Capstone Bloodhound:' 2 2016 August 20 - November 15 What is your favourite JC3 expansion pack? *'Sky Fortress:' 13 *'Mech Land Assault:' 22 *'Bavarium Sea Heist:' 10 June 5 - August 20 What is your favourite JC3 weaponized vehicle? *'CS Odjur:' 3 *'Imperator Bavarium Tank:' 8 *'Urga Bkolos 2100:' 0 *'Bavarium Splitter Mech:' 3 *'Autocannon Mech:' 30 *'Urga Mstitel:' 5 *'Corvette:' 1 *'Bavarium Wingsuit:' 10 *'CS Navajo:' 3 *'Carmen Albatross:' 2 *'Urga Hrom D:' 1 *'Weaponized Urga Ogar:' 0 *'Urga Postolka:' 0 *'Weaponized Pescespada SS:' 0 *'CS7 Thunderhawk:' 7 *'U-7 Dravec:' 6 *'Weaponized Serpente:' 3 April 25 - June 5 What is your favourite Challenge (JC3)? *'Air Race:' 2 *'Crash Bomb:' 13 *'Destruction Frenzy:' 3 *'Land Race:' 2 *'Scrapyard Scramble:' 3 *'Sea Race:' 0 *'Shooting Gallery:' 2 *'Wingsuit Course:' 7 January 19 - April 25 Favourite part of Just Cause 3? *'The story:' 17 *'GE-64 with the rocket mod, attached to a cow:' 20 *'Gear mods:' 2 *'Beautiful environments:' 65 *'Vehicles:' 35 *'Easter eggs:' 6 2015 December 4 - January 18 How are you liking Just Cause 3 so far? *'I love it!:' 226 *'The game is alright.:' 19 *'I hate it!:' 4 *'I'm still playing Fallout 4...:' 25 November 11 - December 3 What would be an optimal number of Easter Eggs in JC3? *'No more than 10, they're hard enough to find.:' 1 *'About 50 would be a round number.:' 10 *'Like 500 and they should be well hidden and there should be an achievement for finding them.:' 29 *'The game should be nothing but easter eggs. I don't want to turn around with out bumping into some colored eggs!:' 4 *'I don't care, as long as I don't have to find them myself.:' 3 June 24 - November 10 What was your reaction to the E3 trailer? *'I liked it:' 12 *'I AM BUYING JC3 AS SOON AS IT COMES OUT:' 61 *'I'm going to preorder it...:' 24 *'I hated it:' 3 May 2 - June 23 What did you think of the new trailer for JC3? *'It ROCKED:' 38 *'The trailer revealed nothing!:' 5 *'I liked it:' 4 *'What's a trailer?:' 5 January 19 - May 1 Do you think Just Cause 3 will be the best game in the series? *'Yes:' 10 *'I hope so:' 26 *'It better be! *Waves fist*:' 103 *'No:' 5 *'Duh...how could it not be?:' 4 2014 December 10 - January 18 When do you think Just Cause 3 will be released? *'January - March 2015:' 4 *'April - June 2015:' 27 *'July - September 2015:' 11 *'October - December 2015:' 6 *'Some time in 2016...:' 2 *'NEVER!!!:' 2 November 11 - December 9 How many storyline/Agency missions will Just Cause 3 have? *'Up to 10:' 4 *'10 to 15:' 6 *'15 to 20:' 6 *'20 to 30:' 25 *'30+:' 14 July 14 - November 11 In which part of the world do you think Just Cause 3 will take place, if it eventually gets released? *'Europe:' 73 *'Africa:' 22 *'Caribbean/Central America:' 14 *'South-east Asia:' 10 *'South America:' 6 *'Other:' 24 December 7 - July 14 What is your favourite gameplay feature? *'Collectable items:' 6. *'Colonels:' 8. *'Easter eggs:' 12. *'Faction missions:' 16. *'Sabotage:' 53. *'Parachute and/or Grappling hook:' 203. *'Other:' 19. 2013 September 22 - December 6 Coolest civilian car in San Esperito? ''' *Garret Paladin:' 7. *'Rossi 866 Corral:' 26. *'Fukuda Tournament:' 3. *'Hurst Buckaroo:' 0. *'Hurst Dagger:' 2. *'Scando 700 Sedan:' 1. *'Squire Synco:' 1. *'Chevalier Supernova:' 1. *'Baxter Petit:' 0. *'Chevalier Street Bird De Luxe:' 2. *'Cutler-Randall Arrowhead:' 0. *'Cutler-Randall Conquistador:' 0. *'Fusilier Commander:' 1. *'Potomac Silverbullet:' 1. *'Taxi:' 11. *'Shimizu Tumbleweed:' 2. *'Yamada Redwood SUV:' 1. September 14 - 21 "Two article quality templates have yet to be made - levels 1 and 5. You can help choose which of these characters will get the job. The poll will run for about a week - until september 21. The most popular option will get level 5 and second best will get level 1." *"The most pleasant man in Panau" (colonel Shved). - 2 votes. *Ken Pang. - 0 votes. *Generic fat cop from the San Esperito Police Department. - 2 votes. *Ninjas. - 6 votes. *Razak "The Razor" Razman. - 1 votes. *Jose Durango. - 0 votes. *Pandak "Baby" Panay's pet chameleon. - 5 votes. *Portugese Pete. - 1 votes. August 1 - August 24 '''What type of phone are you using? (Off-topic)' *'Android:' 36. *'iPhone/ iOS:' 17. *'Windows Phone:' 4. *'Other:' 11. July 19 - July 31 What is your favourite Easter Egg in Just Cause 2? *'"Banana Fail" message":' 1 *'Happy Bubble Blaster:' 14 *'Beached Whale:' 6 *'Hot air balloon:' 17 *'Pie Island:' 3 *'Underwater ruins:' 1 *'Pulau Berapi Skull:' 2 *'Sharkatron 3000:' 1 *'Other:' 2 *'I hate Easter Eggs:' 2 July 2 - July 18 Which platform are you playing Just Cause 2 on? *'PC: '''77 *'Playstation 3: 25 *'Xbox 360: '''25 *'I don't have Just Cause 2: '''3 June 2 - July 1 '''Which one of the next-gen consoles will win the race? *'Playstation 4:' 63 *'Wii U:' 5 *'Xbox One:' 12 *'None of the above, a PC beats all of them!:' 60 May 8 - June 1 What do you think about the new design of Youtube channels? (Off-topic) *'It's awesome: '''3 *'Good, but it could be better:' 1 *'It's okay:' 19 *'Worse than the previous one: 14 *'''Awkward, just awkward: 2 *'It's probably the worst channel design I've ever seen: '''28 April 29 - May 7 '''Do you think Just Cause 3 will ever be released?' *'Yes: '''31 *'No: 1 *'In a very long time: '''4 *'Soon: '''2 April 7 - April 28 '''Favourite destructible sabotage object? *'Communications Mast:' 8 *'Communications Outpost:' 0 *'Cranes:' 6 *'Fuel Shafts:' 7 *'Mobile Radars:' 2 *'Offshore Rigs:' 23 *'Pandak "Baby" Panay Statue:' 12 *'Pipelines:' 4 *'Propaganda Trailers:' 3 *'Small Destructible Objects:' 1 *'Wind Turbines:' 3 *'Other:' 2 March 27 - April 6 Do you have a Youtube channel? *'Yes and I have videos on it.:' 21 *'Yes, but I don't have any videos yet.:' 14 *'No, but I had one.:' 1 *'No, but I am going to get one.:' 2 *'No and I am not planning to get one either.:' 6 March 15 - March 26 Which location is the funniest to destroy/wreak havoc at? (Just Cause 2) *'Panau City:' 7 *'Pulau Kait:' 4 *'Gunung Merah Radar Facility: ' 1 *'Pulau Berapi: ' 10 *'Kastelo Singa:' 1 *'Other: '''10 March 5 - March 15 '''What is the best Agency mission? (Just Cause 2)' *'Welcome to Panau: '''4 *'Casino Bust: 6 *The White Tiger:' 9 *'Mountain Rescue:' 1 *'Three Kings: 1 *Into the Den: 0 *A Just Cause: 3 February 21 - March 4 '''Who is your favourite female character? *'Bolo Santosi:' 17 *'Some citizen from San Espirito:' 0 *'Esperanza Caramicas:' 0 *'Inmaculada:' 3 *'Jade Tan: '''9 *'Maria Kane:' 3 *'Miss Stacey:' 0 *'Some citizen from Panau:' 3 February 13 - February 20 '''How long have you been using the Just Cause Wiki?' *'First time.:' 2 *'A week.:' 0 *'A month.:' 4 *'6 months.:' 1 *'1 year to 999,999 years.: '''7 *'One million years.:' 5 February 4 - February 12 '''What is your favourite one-handed weapon? (Just Cause 2) ' *'Submachine Gun:' 20 *'Sawed-Off Shotgun:' 4 *'Revolver: '''4 *'Grenade Launcher: 2 *Pistol: 4 *Happy Bubble Blaster:' 5 *'Rico's Signature Gun:' 2 January 25 - February 3 '''Do you like the new background?' *'Yes.:' 6 *'Could use improvement, good idea though.:' 20 *'It's Acceptable:' 3 *'No.: '''3 January 14 - January 24 '''What faction are you? (Just Cause 2)' *'Roaches:' 16 *'Ular Boys:' 11 *'Reapers:' 28 January 6 - January 13 How many hours have you spent in Just Cause? (1/2) *'0:' 2 *'5 - 10:' 2 *'15 - 20: '''2 *'25 - 30:' 4 *'35 - 40:' 3 *'45 - 50: 1 *'50+: '''4 *'100+: '20 *'1000+: 2 December 24 - January 5 Are you having a good holiday? *'Hell yeah!:' 40 *'Meh, it's not so bad.: '''3 *'Holidays are too mainstream..:' 2 *'I f*cking hate eggnog.: 5 2012 December 17 - December 23 '''Which game of the series is better? *'Just Cause:' 4 *'Just Cause 2:' 12 *'Just Cause 3.. I know the future..:' 4 December 6 - December 16 Who is your favorite Just Cause character? *'Tom Sheldon:' 2 *'Rico Rodriguez:' 14 *'Bolo Santosi:' 8 *'Salvador Mendoza:' 1 *'Razak Razman:' 1 *'Inmaculada:' 2 *'Other:' 1 November 29 - December 5 Do you want a poll on the main page? *'Yes:' 13 *'No:' 1 *'Don't Care:' 1 Category:Site maintenance Category:Content Category:Archives